heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of the Triffid
Basic information: Quest Master: Sandy Assignment: “Help! I was tending the flowers at the Hanging Gardens when suddenly one of the plants tried to eat me! I’m telling the truth, honest!” ~ Waldorf, an Arbormancer Gardener Party requirements: 3-6 heroes. Having a green thumb will be considered a bonus! Reward: An emerald for each – they’re good for growing flowers but absolutely useless against plant monsters! Participants: ~Dr. Windus, Level 1 Cleric (Windusky) ~Petaldan Parfenius, Level 1 Knight (Palathadric) ~Torald Waruelf, Level 4 Barbarian (Alfadas) ~Ezeran Yavarr, Level 5 Mage (MysticModulus) *Party Leader* Resolution: Successful. NPC's: * Altair, mage (The Ziegfrieds) * Annabelle * Captain Cousland, (The Bonapartes) * Chesterine, mage (The Ziegfrieds) * Commodore Blackgull, (The Bonapartes) * Commodore Bonaparte, (The Bonapartes) * Drucilla Eldritch, Archmage * Frau-Frau (the dog) * Goldraum, mage (The Ziegfrieds) * Madame Ladybug, (The Guild of Invision) * Maître-d', a golem working as a bouncer at the "Kingless crown" * Malastor, necromancer * Phoebe, '''waitress at the "Kingless Crown" * '''Shaun, '''zombie child (The Guild of Invision) * '''Sküld, child * Waldorf, arbomancer * Trick Lyslime * Xsenna, Weather mage * Yasmar, chef at the "Kingless Crown" Story: The heroes was summoned by the arbomancer Waldorf to deal with a monster later referred to as a "Triffid", a plant monster hungry for ether. The triffid swallows wizards and absorbs their powers. Waldorf gets swallowed (being the first wizard and the first battle) to the dismay of his love interest Annabelle and her dog Frau-Frau. After freeing Waldorf the Triffid flees and is traced to the "Kingless Crown" a restaurant where the necromancer Malastor is the next to be swallowed. His wife Drucilla joins the heroes to free him while he conjurs monsters from different types of food. After freeing Malastor the Triffid once again flees. The next stop on the hunt is the barracks of the Eubric Town Watch where the heroes meet up with Captain Cousland and other members of the Bonapartes and where the Triffid attacks the Weather mage Xsenna. After fighting undead pirates during lethal weather changes the heroes tries to interecept the Triffid by going to the Ziegfried mansion where they meet Goldraum, Altair and Chesterine, all members of the Ziegfrieds. The Ziegfrieds helps to track the Triffid to Triad park where Trick Lyslime attacks the heroes with his undead gang. The heroes then met two children, one of them (Shaun) could control the Triffid. The Triffid was cornered and a decision was to be made: The Ziegfrieds wanted the Triffid to be destroyed, Shaun wanted it to be saved and escorted back to the laboratory of the Guild of Invision. The Heroes chose to escort it back to Madame Ladybug who assured it would be kept safe. The epilogoue hinted of a plan hatched by the Guild of Invision to breed many Triffids and train them to attack the Ziegfrieds. Trivia: Unconfirmed: The quest could be based on the novel "The day of the Triffids" by John Wyndham published in 1951. Category:Quests